Ram air turbines are generally used in aircraft to provide supplemental and/or emergency power to the aircraft by utilizing air flow to rotate a turbine. Ram air turbines may provide electrical power, hydraulic power, or both. Electrical ram air turbines produce electrical power by transferring the rotation of the turbine to a power conversion device, such as a generator. Hydraulic ram air turbines produce hydraulic power in a similar manner, using a hydraulic pump. However, electrical power conversion devices and hydraulic power conversion devices may operate optimally at different rotational velocities.